The very fine coal silt that has been stored in ponds is a very serious problem of containment and land use. This coal often has "high" sulfur which can leach into the ground water. With the new advent of circulating fluidized bed combustors, this low energy coal can be safely combusted without the danger of sulfur emission into the atmosphere. The major problem is that this material is too wet and too fine to be handled and fed into the combustor.